berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Femto
|romaji name = Femuto |kanji name = フェムト |english name = Femto |gender = Male |affiliation = God Hand |status = Alive |occupation = Member of the God Hand |relatives = Void(Brother), Ubik(Brother), Conrad(Brother), Slan(Sister) |manga debut = Guardians of Desire 4 |anime debut = Episode 25 |seiyu = }} Femto is Griffith's alter ego and the fifth member of the God Hand. He was born during the Eclipse after sacrificing the members of the Original Band of the Hawk. Appearance Femto appears with exposed scale-like muscles, cape-like wings on his back, with his torture mask (previously the iconic hawk-beak helmet) fused to his body. The entirety of his body is black (dark red in the TV anime. In the movies, it's black). Personality Unlike his Griffith persona, Femto is both cruel and sadistic, this was shown when he raped Casca in front of a restrained Guts as soon as he had completed his transformation, he had also shown complete lack of emotion while he was raping Caska. When the God Hand was summoned by the dying Count, Femto blantatny mocked Guts at the idea of him being sacrificed again, after the God Hand rejected the Count's demand to kill Guts, Femto pointed out that the deaths of the apostles at the hands of Guts wouldn't affect the God Hand at all, and that he(Guts) was "just one useless man" and that "he's only good as a sacrifice". He also seems to be very uncaring, as he was neither bothered nor affected at all when Guts told him that the reason he is still alive is because of that "useless man". Abilities As a member of the God Hand, Femto is one of the strongest entities in the series. Every Apostle worships him along with the other members of the God Hand as their gods. He is present along with the other members of the God Hand when they are summoned by a Behelit in order to create new apostles. He seems to be a gravity/space warper. He used this for inter-planar travel between different layers of the world, is able to create a barrier that deflects physical attacks, and a space-warping ability that either sucks or expels everything within its radius or traps a supernatural attack, allowing him to manipulate it to his wishes. The extent to which these powers have been passed on to his human form is now determined to be the same as at the Eclipse when, atop Ganishka in his second form, Griffith reverted to Femto. It can also be assumed that like the other God Hand members, he can see the future and manipulate causality. After using Ganishka as a medium for his reality warping powers, he warped reality on a planet-sized scale for a brief moment, causing the large scale Reality Warp called the World Transformation, and the merging of the Physical and Astral planes. History Golden Age Arc During the Eclipse, Griffith used the Crimson Behelit to summon the God Hand, a group of malevolent entities that are responsible for the creation of apostles, Void the leader of the group told Griffith, that he is their kinsman, then Ubik through illusions, told him that his men are nothing more than stepping stones for the achievement of his dream, then Griffith looked at Guts and said that he was the only one who made him forget about his dream, then he agrees to the terms of the God Hand and sacrifices the members of the Band of the Hawk to become the fifth and final God Hand, Femto. Femto's first act upon being incarnated as a God Hand was to rape Casca in front of Guts, serving to drive her insane both from the horror of the violation itself and from the extreme agony caused by her Brand being in such close proximity to him. He was only stopped from finishing off Guts and Casca when the Skull Knight showed up to rescue them. Guardians of Desire Arc Guts spent several years tracking him down to take vengeance upon him, but when they finally came face to face when the Count summoned the God Hand, Guts, already grievously wounded from his battle with the Count and suffering the extreme ill effects of being too close to a God Hand with the Brand, was quickly beaten by Femto, who telekinetically slammed him into a wall. Trivia *In the original anime Femto's form is Red instead of Black. References